Lauren's story
by meganstewart155
Summary: Lauren branning story.


Hey everyone this is my first attempt at creating stories through Fanfiction! It took me a while to think up ideas and to figure out the website lol, so I hope you like it!

Chapter 1;

**Lucy's POV:**

Last night was definitely a blur, that's what happens when you go out to all hours, you have great fun, do one stupid thing, and face the consequences! I mean what was I thinking, spiking Lauren's drink… again! The first time I might have gotten away with it, but not this time, she won't let this go, no one will! See this is what happens when I get proper drunk I do stupid things, and face the fact that I may have put Lauren's liver in danger, just a month after she has gotten out of rehab! I could have killed her, she was in some state last night, just glad Whitney called 999, I wouldn't have managed! I wonder if anyone saw me spiking her drink? If so I am surely dead!

**Abi's POV:**

Sitting here made me feel sick, not again not this again, we have enough drama in our lives as it is without Lauren's drinking problem again, but this time no one is here, Dads in Jail (for a crime he may or may not have committed), nans gone off to mums. So it was just me and Lauren, and now it's just me, as she has once again got wasted out of her brain! I looked at the clock, just gone on half nine, already been here for 3 hours no word, I am so tempted just to get up and leave. I mean what do I owe her, I have had everything taken away from me because of her… My mum, my education, even little Oscar!

Just as I was about to get up and leave Uncle Jack entered, he had a very concerned look on his face, to be honest I was convinced he was going to walk over and give me a hug, a hug that said everything was going to be alright, and I'll look after you… It was almost like I had had a reality check as he walked straight past me, and up to the near-by reception.

"Here to see Lauren Branning" he said with quite concerned voice.

"Please take a seat sir, the doctors will be with you as soon as possible" the receptionist answered politely.

It was when he turned around when he seemed like he picked up Id bee sitting there all this time, he gave me a fake smile, I didn't want to return the gesture. He sat down and turned to me, I never said anything I never even acknowledged him sitting next to me, I just wanted mum.

"You alright Abi?"

I felt like answering, do I look 'alright'? But I knew being difficult wouldn't help or make the slightest bit of difference.

"Just worried that's all"

I wanted to tell him how I really felt but I don't think I'd be seen as a good sister if I told the truth, of course I was worried but I also felt disappointment, how could she throw it all away for a drink, a good night, that is until you pass out! I didn't want her to be here but this is what happens when you drink to extremes.

**Joey's POV:**

I was called in the R&R early this morning to take in some orders when I got one of the most frightful calls of my life, it was from Abi, she told me to get down to the hospital because Lauren was ill …again!

I was in some state of panic when Abi ended the call, I was in the middle of this order but I knew I needed to get there, for Lauren! I texted Sharon to tell her to come in because there had been an emergency, whether she will receive the text in time wasn't really my problem, nor in my concern at this moment in time.

**Jack's POV:**

I was here in this hospital, and was just stuck I didn't know what to do, I didn't know what to say! Poor Abi has been here for hours, and I had hardly spoken a word to her, I was beginning to feel extremely impatient, and annoyed that we hadn't heard anything. Just as I was about to go back to the reception a doctor seemed to appear out of nowhere, I stood up immediately, I wanted to get his attention.

"Are you Lauren's father?" the doctor asked, glaring at me.

"I'm her uncle, and this is her sister Abi" I quickly answered gesturing at Abi.

Abi stood up almost instantly, as if she had just snapped out of a daydream. I felt sorry for Abi I really did, she has been wrapped up in this drama for a while now and it seems like now Tanya and Max have gone it's just gone from bad, to worse.

"Is she going to be alright?" Abi asked.

"You better come in!" the doctor replied with a weak but comforting smile.


End file.
